Light into Darkness
by ryuwar6
Summary: A mysterious power embodies the cards we use. Though, we just don't know it. We are being controlled. A boy names Akuhei and his friends Sumire and Hayate discover this power. How will they use it? Most importantly, how will they survive...? (Might I add, This is post Zexal aswell. Sorry)
1. Chapter 1

_**Ryu: So I failed you guys... Again... Just... Stories man... They're just difficult... So leave me alone XDD. Enjoy :3 I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! **_

* * *

Akuhei was rushing towards the door knowing who was banging on the door. Hayate rushed into the door knocking Akuhei to the ground.

"Move over nerd, I gots somethin' to show ya!" Hayate yelled.

"Ow! Damn it Hayate, that fucking hurt!" Akuhei yelled. His mother looked from the hallway.

"Akuhei, watch your mouth!" She snapped.

"Sorry kaa-san."

"Well that was interesting..." Sumire said as she watched her friends from the entrance, "Mind if I come in?"

"Go ahead, doors open anyways. Now, Hayate, what do you want to show us?"

"Come here. I got this cool card game called Duel Monsters! It's so cool!"

"What's that?"

"Only the best game in the world!"

"Isn't that a bit of an exaggeration?" Sumire asked.

"Who asked you?" Hayate snapped.

"Your mom did!"

"Guys... My mom is down the hall... Chill out..." Akuhei said, trying to calm his bickering friends.

"Well here catch!" Hayate said and tossed the two boxes with cards inside.

"The hell is this?" Sumire asked.

"They're monster cards. Mine led me to my deck." Hayate said proudly. He showed the other two a full deck. "Just choose the one you like, and it'll lead you to your deck and you'll gain infinite power!"

"Sounds like BS if you ask me..." Akuhei said.

"Hmm... I don't know, this Serene Psychic Witch looks pretty promising." Sumire said as she held the card in question.

"Yeah, This Apprentice Magician led me to all the cards in this deck, even the card Dark Magician." Hayate said showing the two cards.

"Hmm..." Akuhei looked through the pile of cards. He felt a pull to a card. It looked a little blurry than the others. "The hell is this?" He muttered to himself. He decided to move on and saw the perfect card. "A Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter huh? This seems Legit."

"Yeah? Well make your deck, find me, and we'll test out your little wimpy little guy out." Hayate said.

"Hey guys don't leave me out! God you always leave me behind in your rivalries. I want in this time!" Sumire said determination lighting her violet eyes.

A few more days passed and the three were in Akuhei's house again with their decks.

"So, who duels first?" Akuhei asked.

"Well I'd demolish all you losers, so you and 'Mire can go." Hayate replied.

"Well Aku-chan?" Sumire said jokingly.

"It's time to duel!" Akuhei yelled slamming his deck onto the table thanking kami his mother was out.

"Okay!" Sumire said shuffling her deck. Akuhei gave his deck to Sumire to shuffle as he grabbed hers as well.

"So, bottom card decides who goes first?" Sumire asked.

"Sure. Why not?"

"I got a D."

"I got a J."

"Hmm... I think I want to go first!" Sumire claimed. She drew a card for her turn. She set a monster and activated Brain Research Lab, and then she set a few cards and passed the turn onto Akuhei.

"Hmm..." Akuhei looked at his hand. "I'll play Solar Recharge, by sending Wulf, Lightsworn Beast to the graveyard, I can draw two cards, but I have to send the top two cards from my deck to my graveyard. Then I'll set one monster, and a few cards."

"You know, playing defensive will get you nowhere right?" Hayate said.

"Just watch." Akuhei said and passed the turn to Sumire.

"I'll draw. I summon my Psi-Blocker," said Sumire, "And I use his effect. I think you won't be able to use… Ryko. Now I use the effect of my Brain Research Lab to summon out another monster."

"Is that allowed?" asked Akuhei, confusion apparent on his face.

"With my Research Lab it is. I can summon a second psychic-type monster and put a counter on it," said Sumire.

"What do the counters do?" Akuhei asked.

"Instead of paying life points for my monsters, I can put counters on here instead. And if I put on another one, I can summon another psychic. Though if it's destroyed, I take 1000 damage times the amount of counters on it. It's okay though, I gain life points later on in the game."

"Well shit..."

"I summon out my Psychic Commander and put a counter on my field spell. I now Synchro Summon for a level 7," said Sumire as she put the two cards into her Grave and pulled a Psychic Lifetrancer from her extra deck and put it on the field.

"Wait... Synchro-what?!" Akuhei asked.

"Let me tell you slowly... Sssyyyynnnnnccccchhhhhrrrroooooo Sssssssuuuuuuummmmmmmmmmmmmoooooonnnnn" Sumire said jokingly.

"I know what you said, but what does that card do?"

"Oh nothing just lets me gain 1200 life points if I banish a psychic monster."

"Why would you wanna do that?" Hayate asked.

"Just shut your trap and you'll see."

"Just go dang it!" Akuhei said impatiently.

"Calm your tits dude. I banish my Psychic Commander and gain 1200. Now, I end my turn."

"Draw!" Akuhei said, "I flip summon Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter. With this, I get to destroy one card on the field! I choose your-"

"Blocker negated your Ryko's effect. Remember?"

"Really? Shit... Then... I will... Normal summon Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress. Then I switch her to defense mode and destroy... That card!" Akuhei said pointing to the card on his far right.

"No not Bright Future! I needed that later on!" Sumire yelled.

"Ha! I got you! Now at my end phase, I will send the top three cards from the top of my deck to the graveyard. Oh! I milled a Wulf, Lightsworn Beast! I get to special summon him!"

"I couldn't use Future anyway yet anyway dipshit," said Sumire.

"So I got my hopes up for nothin...?"

"Yesh. My turn. I draw. I summon another Psi-blocker. I now tribute him to summon my Overdrive Teleporter. His effect, counter is placed on my lab and I summon 2 level 3 psys. I choose my Mental Seeker and Hushed Psychic Cleric. Sync for 9," said Sumire as she sent Teleporter and Seeker to grave and pulled out Hyper Psychic Blaster, "But I'll hold on there. And effect of my Trancer. I banish my Seeker to gain LP."

"... Why do I suck at this?!"

"No comment," said Sumire.

"That was uncalled for…" Akuhei said.

"Hey. You asked," said Sumire with a shrug.

"Whatever... Also, since I have more than 4 different lightsworns in my grave, I summon, JUDGEMENT DRAGON! RISE MY ALMIGHTY DR-"

"Bottomless Trap Hole bitch."

"Err... What...?"

"He's banished. No JD for you." said Sumire with a sadistic smirk.

"N-No... DAMN YOU TO HELL!" At that moment Akuhei's mother came into the room.

"YOU BETTER WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" She snapped.

"You done, Aku-chan?" asked Sumire.

"Yeah..." He said with a quiet voice.

"Okay then. I summon out another Hushed Psychic Cleric and a Psychic Jumper. Sync for 8. Say hello to my baby, Thought Ruler Archfiend," said Sumire "Trancers effect. Banish a cleric to gain 1200 LP. I now activate my Future Glow, with the target of my level 6 Teleporter. Its 1200 attack on all of my psys. My Blaster attacks Lyla, for 4000 piercing damage and my lifepoints gain the difference. Next, my Thought Ruler attacks your Wulf for 1900 damage with me gaining 2100 lifepoints. Next my Trancer attacks Ryko for 3400 damage. My win bitch. BOOYAH!"

"Umm... I... I lost...?"

"Big time." said Sumire proudly

"BRO YOU SUCK!" Hayate yelled. Akuhei stayed silent and stared at his Judgment Dragon.

'_Why...? Why couldn't you help me...?' _He thought to himself.

_**'For it is not my job to. But, I will guide you on your journey.' **_A voice responded. Akuhei looked around to find no one there. He just stared at his two friends who were bickering again. He had a feeling. And that feeling was not a good one.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ryu: Here you go! Most OC's and stuff aren't mine :3 I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! Enjoy, R&R**_

* * *

A few days passed since Akuhei lost miserably to Sumire. Since then he's been practicing and fixing his deck. Now, the deck seems like its ready. But, more importantly, so is he. He was on his bed scrolling through his own deck.

"Am I ready to duel Hayate?" Akuhei said to himself. He pondered and stared at Ryko. He heard his mother yell downstairs to open the door.

"Hey Hayate, how are you?" Akuhei said.

"I'm doin' great! I got lots of new cards. Wanna duel?" Hayate asked.

"Sure why not?" The two boys went to Akuhei's room and sat on his bed.

"So, since I'll obliterate you, I'll let you go first." Hayate said.

"If you insist," Akuhei said. _'Hey Judgment... Are you there?' _Akuhei thought. He had grown accustomed since he knew Judgment Dragon was there to help.

"_**Of course I am. I'm in your deck..." **_The dragon replied snarkily.

'_Ahaha... I know, just making sure.' _He drew his hand. "Hmm... I play Solar Recharge. I'll send Wulf to my grave, draw two, and then send the top two cards from my deck to my grave. Then I normal summon Lumina. I use her effect. I discard Aurkus, then special summon Wulf. I set one card and end my turn. So during end phase, I have to send the top 3 card from my deck to my grave due to Lumina's effect."

"That's not very smart..." Hayate said. "If you don't draw, you lose. Oh well... I got the most powerful deck in the game. Behold, MY DECK FINDER! I summon, Legendary Six Samurai - Kageki. With his effect, I can special summon another card. I summon Kagemusha of the Six Samurai. Now then, I Synchro Summon, RISE MY AVATAR LEGENDARY SIX SAMURAI - SHI EN!"

"What a nice monster you have there... I can't get over it right now..." Akuhei said.

"Yeah, what's even cooler is I can hear his voice."

"You too?!" Akuhei asked shocked.

"What you mean 'you too,' don't fucking tell me..." Hayate said.

"THAT'S SO AWESOME!" They both yelled at the same time.

"So, now, I choose to attack your little Lumina. You take 1500 damage and you can't revive your petty little friends either." Hayate claimed. "So, it's your turn."

Akuhei drew his card. "Hmm... I play Charge of the Light Brigade. I send the top 3 cards from my deck to the grave and choose one card from my deck and add it to my hand." Akuhei searched through his deck. "I'll choose Ryko," he revealed said monster and added it to his hand. "I'll set one monster and activate my Trap card Royal Decree. Now all other Trap Cards are negated."

"One second. My Shi En allows me to negate one spell or trap per turn." Hayate said. "So I'll negate it."

"I was hoping you said that. So then I activate Dark Hole. All monsters are destroyed. Now I have four different Lightsworns in grave, and then some more light monsters. So I'll special summon MY avatar! RISE MY ALMIGHTY JUDGMENT DRAGON! RISE WITH ALL YOUR GLORY! I use his effect; I can pay 1000 life points, and destroy all other cards on the field. Now, I special summon Lightrays Diabolos, Daedalus, and Gearfried. And it's game I believe." Akuhei smiled.

"W-what the hell just happened...?" Hayate stuttered.

"I believe it's what you call a good old fashioned ass kicking."

"Don't get smart with me." Hayate said. Then, Sumire walked into the room and looked at the field.

"Oh... Nice to see Aku-chan got better."

"Nice to see you're still alive."

"What's that supposed to mean?" asked Sumire threateningly.

"It means you're alive. That's it." Akuhei said stopping that conversation right then and there. He hated when the two fought. It always annoyed him.

"Whatever. Say, you ever hear about the card shop down the street?" Hayate asked. "They've got some mad cards. And they have tournaments every week. Maybe we should all go?"

"When's the next tournament?"

"In two days."

"You all wanna go?"

"Yeah, sounds fun."

"Well then... It's decided. We'll all go."

"So is it a 2-out-of-3 tournament?" asked Sumire, "Or do we vie for spots on a team?"

"I think it's team duels. So, how about all of us just be on a team?" Hayate said.

"What would we be called?" Akuhei asked.

"Team Swarm Masters?" Sumire asked.

"I could see that happening," the two other boys said. They all spent their day in Akuhei's bedroom refining their decks and dueling.

The day of the tournament comes about and the three are standing in front of the card shop hoping they win. The three walked in and registered. They were all set up.

"Man I can't wait to kick some ass," Hayate said as cocky as ever. The teams were set, and they were all ready to duel. They put on their Duel Gazers and set up to duel. Team SM was the first duel of block A so they were sitting down on the field as their opponents Team Dragons United set up their first representative.

"Who's going first?" asked Sumire as she clenched her hand on her deck case.

"Hmm... Who knows?" Akuhei asked.

"I vote the cocky bastard." said Sumire.

"HELL YEAH TWO TO ONE! I'M GOIN' UP!" Hayate yelled as he ran up to the stage.

"Hope he gets murdered," muttered Sumire as she pulled out her Thought Ruler

"_**You're prediction is off Mistress," said Thought Ruler in a deadpan voice.**_

"Damn it..." Sumire said louder than she should have.

"Hmm? You say something 'Mire-chan?" Akuhei asked.

"Nothing, Aku-chan, just...thinking," said Sumire offhandedly.

"Alright then." Akuhei said. "Say... Do you get a strange feeling in your head?"

"Well, I'm nuts, it always feels strange up there," said Sumire with a glint in her eyes.

Akuhei widened his eyes, "N-no not like that 'Mire-chan! I mean..." He pulls out his deck and looked at it.

"You mean the voice?" asked Sumire, "Yeah I hear it too. Have since I picked up this guy." She held up her Thought Ruler Archfiend, "He guides me."

"So... You too?"

"Yeah. I mean, Mad Hatter here told me all about it. He explained the basics," said Sumire.

"Mad Hatter...?"

"It's what I call him. The stripes on his claws remind me of the Mad Hatter, and sometimes he laughs like mad at random stuff. Like whenever I think about liking that cute guy Devlin Ouji."

"Umm... Okay...? Well, anyways, Hayate can hear his cards too. Well, card... His Legendary Six Samurai - Shi En. Do you think he can win?"

"And again, Mad Hatter told me. He can predict things. When my other psychics combine their power they can tell me a word or two and those have been prophetic too," said Sumire.

"Hmm... Well... Judgment Dragon tells me when destiny met it's mark... Like... When someone isn't who they were..."

"Like the King of Games's supposed ghost companion?" asked Sumire, "Makes sense to me."

"I guess... But, I feel like he's hiding something... Something more... Out there you know?" Akuhei said looking at his Judgment Dragon, "Like, he knows something bad..."

"Thought Ruler tells me stuffs gonna happen not when. Like he said I'd be the last and first to advance. Y'know? Really vague riddle crap like that."

"No, I don't know explain it to me."

"I can't tell you what he tells me. First thing he said was _**'If you tell anyone my predictions, I'll stop aiding and talking to you.' **_And I don't want that….he gets me...like more than you guys do sometimes…No offense." said Sumire as she looked at her Deck master

"None taken, it's the same with JD. But, I really want to-" At that moment Akuhei's eyes turned from his normal bright red eyes to a darker shade of red as he spaced out and looked past Sumire to someone with a dark black hood starring in the viewer stands.

"Akuhei? Focus bro. We were talking here," said Sumire as she slapped the younger boy upside the head.

"Ow... What? Oh... Sorry... Got distracted. What were we talking about?"

"You were talking. You said 'I really want to….' then stopped because you got distracted by Hoody McCloaksters over there," said Sumire.

"Yeah... I just... Felt a pull..."

"I feel that sometimes, but Mad Hatter always tells me to ignore it until my heart says its time," said Sumire.

_**Meanwhile in the stands **_

"So... That's the boy huh?" A man with a dark hood said.

"Yes. He's the one my Silverwind told me would follow your path of darkness," said a woman with silver eyes and feathers braided into her hair.

"Lord Grapha is growing impatient. Hurry boy, for this life may be your last, for when you go to the graveyard... There is no going back..."

"Shut it. Shogun is trying to watch Shi-En's potential servant's skill," said a man who carried a sword strapped to his back.

"Shut it. Lord Grapha will defeat Shogun whenever. Even the Almighty Judgment Dragon can kill your little servant."

"Vladimir. Ryuzaki. Calm yourselves," said the woman harshly, "Or I will fucking Icarus Attack both of your Deck Masters."

"Dark Bribe." Said both males.

"What was that?" snarled Tsukiko as the feathers in her hair stirred.

"N-nothing nee-chan." Ryuzaki said as Vlad nodded quickly.

"Good boys." said the woman with a nod as her hair calmed.

_**Farther Back in the Stands**_

"Love, is that her?" asked Artemis softly, as she looked at the purple haired teen.

"Yeah, it's her, Artemis." said Orion

"Ptolemy, he likes her," said Artemis, her new moon black eyes shining as she laced her fingers through Orion's, "Pleiades tells me so."

"And Faultroll says that Lord Gottoms wants his power. Though he may not be ready for it... Let us wait longer love," Orion said.

"We can meet up with the corresponding 2 of the 3 siblings down there for tea to discuss it." laughed Artemis

"No. Now let's go. Your father is getting angry."

"But, Orion…" said Artemis, "I wanted to talk to my old friend Tsukiko… Don't you wanna see Ryu-chan?"

"No." Was all he said and faded away into the stars again.

"Spoilsport…" muttered Artemis as she followed her soul mate's lead and vanished in a rain of moondust.

_**Back at the Field**_

Hayate was jumping for joy at his perfect duel taking no damage whatsoever.

"Good game" Akuhei said.

"Good job Butters," said Sumire.

"Hey, shut up." Snapped Hayate.

"You mention my numerous failures, I'm merely returning the favor," said Sumire, "Besides, my Deck Master is stronger than yours, and he's not limited."

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!"

"She said 2500 beatstick? Thanks for the life points." Akuhei smiled.

Sumire held her fist out to Akuhei for a fist bump. Akuhei bumped her fist.

"So, who goes next?"

"I volunteer as tribute," Sumire as she stood and walked up to the stage, her hand still clenching her deck case nervously.

"You would..." Hayate muttered.

"Good luck 'Mire-chan!"

"I'm gonna need it…" muttered Sumire.

"_**You won't win, you know that right?" asked Thought Ruler.**_

'_I need to try. I can't let them do all the work. We all know I'm the weakest link,' _said Sumire as she pulled her deck out and shuffled.

"So I'm going against a girl? How useless," the boy across her said.

"Oh I'm gonna make you EAT those words you cocky S.O.B." said Sumire as she drew, "I'm going first."

"Oh god... Not again..." Akuhei said a familiar terror in his eyes.


	3. Chapter 3

Sumire set a monster and 3 back row and said, "Your turn." "I play the field card, Dragon Ravine," said the boy. "A banned card?" asked Sumire, "Isn't that illegal?" "Umm... Traditional rules...?" The boy asked the ref. "No kid. We play Advanced rules. You've been disqualified. Team SM advances with a 2 out of 3 victory," said the ref. "Well... That's... Well then..." The boy said and walked off the stage. "Told you BRAT," said Sumire as she picked up her cards and left 'Gonna lose am i?" "... I was... Wrong...?" said Mad Hatter in shock 'Never. Underestimate. A woman's. Pride.' "Good job 'Mire-chan...?" Akuhei said. "Kid was a dipshit. Using illegal fucking cards when the fucking flyer said Advanced Rules. I hate dueling idiots," said Sumire as she sat down angrily. Meanwhile in the Stands "I like this girl," laughed Tsukiko as she watched, "We're practically the same person. Remember our first tournament? My first opponent made a crack about my gender then got disqualified for an illegal play." "... I'm pretty sure all he said was 'OH YEAH I GET TO DUEL A GIRL!' nee-chan..." Ryuzaki said. "He also said it was an easy win for him," said Tsukiko. "What ever... Also, Orion and Artemis were here not too long ago." "Shogun told me. But the past is the past. You shouldn't go looking for things you buried," said Vlad "Why?" Ryuzaki asked. "Because, Ryu. Sometimes remembering the past hurts who we are now. Artemis may have saved me from that hell hole, but you guys helped me get through it," smiled Tsukiko, "You two and Haku never once questioned where the random chick came from who stood at your doorstep came from." "Vlad-nii, why DID you pick us up...?" Ryuzaki asked. "Passing on a favor," said Vladimir with a shrug. "What does that mean?" "When Nii-san wants to tell us, he will Ryu. Don't push it," said Tsukiko, "Your potential servant is gonna go first during the next match. Focus on that." "Fine..." Ryuzaki sighed. "Lord Grapha is disappointed in that girl though. He was hoping for Akuhei to duel." "Tell him he ain't getting my intestines or my eye anymore." said Tsukiko. "Don't look at me. Grapha said it. My Deck Master's Reign-Beaux." Ryuzaki said. "You two stop it now," said Vladimir with a sigh, "Wishing I hadn't passed on that favor now…" "Whatever..." was all Ryuzaki said as he walked away and faded into the darkness. "I'll go get us some food. You two don't kill each other," said Tsukiko as she got off the stands. "Well, at least we finally got someone who can make sure a: none of us kill each other and b: none of us starve to death," said Vladimir "Is that all you care about? Food?" "I'm happy she got over what trauma she was in when she showed up on my doorstep, a shivering 11 year old," said Vlad, "It was worse than the state i found you and Haku in. You remember that." "Don't mention the past... Or I will harm you." Ryuzaki said as he walked away. "Turn your ass around right now Ryu." said Tsukiko as she returned carrying a tray of nachos, some hot dogs and soda, "Or no nachos for you." Ryuzaki stayed silent as he continued walking. "What stick is up his ass?" Tsukiko asked. "I brought up the past," said Vladimir. "Not again... Vlad we learned better after what happened last time," said Tsukiko as she turned to go after him, holding the food. "You guys are still acting like little kids I swear…" Tsukiko froze and said, "Last time you mentioned the past, Ryu almost did something inexcusable to Ahoumaru and himself. I'm not letting him hurt himself again. I REFUSE to let my family fall apart." "Well if he just LET GO OF THE PAST LIKE HE SHOULD, THEN WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM NOW WOULD WE?!" "We both can't let go either Vlad. We can't expect him to," said Tsukiko softly before she started running after Ryuzaki again. Ryuzaki was just standing outside of the entrance looking at the sky. "Ryu, you know Vlad is an insensitive asshole," said Tsukiko when she found him. "I know..." Was all Ryuzaki said not bothering to look back. "So why are you acting like this? Did Reign tell you something?" asked Tsukiko. "It's nothing that concerns you nee-chan." "You are my family. We may not be be blood but we are family and my family concerns." "It needs to stop raining..." Ryuzaki said as he looked to the sky. "Its another vision…." said Tsukiko softly. 'No its not,' said Silverwind drily. "No... not another vision this time... Actual rain..." Ryuzaki said. "Its not raining Ryu," said Tsukiko "No… It's raining alright..." Ryuzaki's voice quivered. Tsukiko looked up at the sky then her brother and saw the tears and she said, "Oh sweetie…" She pulled the younger man to her for a hug and said, "It's ok kid, I'm here." Ryuzaki hugged his sister and cried softly, "If anything happens, tell Haku I'm with Reign-Beaux." "Did you remember something?" asked Tsukiko softly. "Everything." "I may not know how bad it was since your were in decent shape when i was taken in, but you didn't die. Me and Silver, Vlad and Shogun, Haku and Strings and Reign-Beaux will make SURE you don't fall to whatever brought you to Vlad's door," said Tsukiko as she pulled her brother's hood down and stroked his hair comfortingly. "You don't wanna know... Hell, even I don't know what's gonna happen when it comes." "I went through some shit too. Only Silver, Artemis and Artie know what happened to me. I'm not expecting you to talk about it, but know that when you do, we're here for you." "Grapha's growing impatient. He needs to talk with Judgment Dragon about the boy." "Armor Master is almost out of patience as well, but he knows he needs to wait for the girl and her Deck Master to be ready for him. Thought Ruler Archfiend is a very strange Deck Master, she'll know something is coming for her, and she'll probably warn her friends of the future as well." "Believe it or not, I used to have Judgment Dragon. And the two aren't on equal terms. They fight all the time. So the fact Grapha wants anything to do with Judgment Dragon is mysterious. Though, Reign-Beaux has been quiet this whole time..." Ryuzaki said, 'You okay master?' 'No. My brother has something planned. And it doesn't sound pretty. Whatever it is. Don't give Grapha to the boy until the boy seeks you. He knows you're watching him, so be warned.' Replied the voice in his head. 'Moon Girl, Armor Master has told me to tell you to tell Ryuzaki to listen to Reign-Beaux before Grapha does something that could alter the course of these children's destiny.' said Silverwind, his voice filled with conviction. "Silver says to listen to Reign. Grapha getting the boy too early could be disastrous for our plans," said Tsukiko as she rubbed one of the feathers. "I'm not stupid." "I'm just the middle man Ryuzaki," said Tsukiko "What ever. What if the boy seeks me out before he's ready? Then what?" "Then we have to accommodate and we'll set tests before he reaches you. We need to make sure he's set on the course of self destruction before we give him the instruments of his own ruin." Tsukiko said sarcastically. "Well, tests could work. But who knows." "Well if he wants to alter his own destiny and his Deck Master fails at stopping him, he needs to live through the consequences like we all did," said Tsukiko. "But that's the thing i want to avoid. I don't think he can handle it... It... It's what happened to me..." "You weren't ready when you first met Reign-Beaux and it damaged you too. But we got you back. I wasn't ready when I first met Silverwind and that hurt me too, but we all worked through it, got back to ourselves and got stronger because of it." "But our deck masters powers are almost nothing compared to Grapha's insanity." "Well, he has strong friends. The girl has been claimed by the leader of the Blackwing clan, and his cocky bastard friend was claimed by the strongest warrior to come out of the Six Samurai temple." "Yes, but even then. Grapha grows more insane and impatient. I don't wanna know what happens after." "Well, if it comes to that, we need to aid his friends in saving him. Come on, they're probably to semis by now." "You go on ahead. I need to meet someone." Ryuzaki said and walked away. "Tell whoever it is I say hey," said Tsukiko as she handed Ryuzaki his nachos then re entered the store. "Ok." Was all he said and faded away. "Probably the Old Guard," said Tsukiko with a shrug as she sauntered away. Back at the Field "Ladies and gentlemen! Its time for the semifinals!" called the store manager. "Well... I'll go first this time." Akuhei said. "I'll go last," said Sumire, "I'm the reason you two needed to go full throttle in our last 3 matches anyway. Lets cut down the risk of failure." "I agree. But, you didn't do so bad last time. That OTK was awesome!" Hayate exclaimed. "I was all like 'OH SHIT!'" Sumire glared at Hayate and said, "Oh yeah, being beaten by three fucking Dragon Master Knights TOTALLY makes the loss less painful asshole. Go fuck a porcupine." "Guys chill out... Just watch my duel." Was all Akuhei said as he walked up the stage. "Good luck Aku-chan," said Sumire. "Yeah, make sure we don't need to rely 'Mire to win!" called Hayate. Sumire punched Hayate in the arm and said menacingly, "What was that smart ass?" "Nothing…" said Hayate. "Good boy," said Sumire with a nod. "So, you're my opponent? Sir Crystal of the Gem-Knight Guild?" Sumire chuckled at the opponent's name and snickered, "Sounds like a pussy to me…" "That may be true, although, my power along with my gem will make you fall in love with me my good madam." "Oh...fucking gross... I already have someone thank you, you creeper," said Sumire as she hid behind Hayate. "Oh? Well then, once you see my power. You're bound to fall in love!" Was all he said, "Also, may I ask who this man is?" "Crush this creeper Akuhei!" called Sumire as she continued to hide behind Hayate, "And it's none of your goddamned business!" "Hey, pretty boy, over here. Time to start this. I'll go first. DRAW!" Akuhei said and looked at his hand. "Yes! Perfect! I activate Realm of the Light! Then I activate Charge of the Light brigade. A counter is put on Realm, and I add Wulf to my hand. Now I activate Solar Recharge! By sending Wulf to my grave, I draw 2 cards, and send the top 2 cards from the deck to the grave. Another counter on Realm. Now I activate Monster Reincarnation. I add back to my hand, Sephylon! Now, I end my turn." "I normal summon a Gem-knight Garnet, i set 2 more cards then attack you directly!" said Crystal. 'You are so stupid….led by hormones instead of brains...' said Gem-Knight Crystal into his owner's head. "Alright. I'll take that 1900. Because it's the only attack you'll get off on me." "I set one more card then end my turn," said Crystal. "Alright! My turn, DRAW!" Akuhei smiled. "It's time... RISE MY AVATAR! I SPECIAL SUMMON JUDGMENT DRAGON! I use his effect, I pay 1000 lifepoints to destroy all other cards on the field. I use Realm of the Light's effect and remove two counters instead of destroying it. Now then, I Special summon Sephylon and use his eff-" "Oh god damnit…" said Crystal as he set his hand on his deck. "I give." "Oh…." said Akuhei, "Well shit..." "Good job Aku-chan!" said Sumire. "First win, Team Swarm Masters," said the shop manager, "Next competitors." "Your turn cocky bastard," said Sumire. "Thanks," Meanwhile with Ryuzaki "So... You're here." Said the most devastating Harpie Trainer ever. "Mai Valentine... I have a question." "What is it?" asked the busty blonde. "Well... Two actually... First, how are you not dead?" "Cryostasis funded by Kaiba Corp," said Mai "... Scratch that, add one more... Kaiba Corp...?" "Its been absorbed by whatever company that Faker guy runs," said Mai, "Long story." "Anyways, did the Pharaoh have any trouble with controlling Deck Masters?" "Not particularly. He got the hang of it fairly quick, so did the Kaibas and even that weird chick Tea, but Joey...thats another story." "What happened with Joey?" "Flame Swordsman tried to kill him. Like…8 times," said Mai, "It was hilarious for me, but Yugi and Yami were really worried." "Why did it try to kill him?" "Harpie Lady said it was because he had been neglected and no one worthy to claim him showed up," said Mai, "Our Deck Masters found temporary humans till we were revived by a strange malfunction. Apparently Flame Swordsman's ego is bigger than my hair, Yugi's and Yami's combined." "Well... Are Jesse and Jaden awake? "Kaiba hasn't gotten around to it. They'll be up before the end of the month." "Alright. Well, I gotta go talk to more people. I'm off." Ryuzaki started walking away, "Oh yeah, Tsuki-nee said 'Hi'" "Tell the nutjob we say hi back. And Nasch told me to tell you that he needs to speak with the Namagishi siblings before the week ends." said Mai she stood, dusted off her leather pants and walked away. "Whatever..." Ryuzaki said. "Now... Where would the Gates be...?" Back at the store. "I lost…." said Hayate. "Yes. Yes we get it. Shut up. I need to go duel and get us into the finals now," said Sumire, "Great job Butters." Hayate stares into space. "He didn't react…." said Akuhei, "The Butters didn't work…." "Save the shock. I need to go win this…. Dear god this is pressure…" said Sumire as she walked up the podium and adjusted her violet petal shaped duel gazer. "Oh finally. I thought I was the only girl in this tournament. I'm Lady Lapis Lazuli," smiled the young girl who stood across from Sumire as she prepped for the first turn. "Nice ta meet ya," said Sumire as she shuffled her deck and drew her hand. "You too! Who goes first?" "Mind if I go first?" asked Sumire. "Go ahead." "Thank you," said Sumire as she drew her 6th card. She smiled softly as she set a monster and 4 backrow before she ended her turn. "Hmm... I'll normal summon Gem-Knight Obsidian. Then I play double summon and normal summon Gem-Knight Garnet. Now I build the OVERLAY NETWORK. I XYZ SUMMON GEM-KNIGHT PEARL!" "Sorry about this. Bottomless Trap Hole." "... What..." "You have to banish Pearl," said Sumire, avoiding looking at the young girl's sad face. "B-but... Why?" "I activate Bottomless when my opponent summons a monster with 1500 or more attack, and Pearl has 2600 attack," said Sumire gently, conspicuously avoiding eye contact. "Aww..." Was all she said and moved the card away. "I end..." "I activate my Brain Research Lab field spell. I normal summoned a Psi-Blocker, tribute him and normal summon my Overdrive Teleporter then i place a Psy Counter on my field spell." "Umm... What?" "My field spell allows me to normal summon a psychic-type in addition to my regular summon, bu i place a counter on my Research Lab. I now use my Teleporter's effect. I place another counter on Lab instead of paying the cost to summon 2 Mental Seekers. I synchro for a level 6 and a level 9. Say hello to my Hyper Psychic Blaster and my Psychic Nightmare." "That's not fair!" Yelled the little girl. "I'm afraid that's life," said Sumire, "I use my Nightmare's effect. The card closest to your deck, thats a monster." "... Yes..." "I now activate my Future Glow and banish my level 6 Teleporter to add 1200 attack to Blaster and Nightmare. Blaster attacks directly." "O-okay..." "That's 4200. Next is my 4600 Nightmare," said Sumire. "4600?!" "His effect adds 1000 if i guess correctly, which brought him to 34, 12 more from Future Glow brings him to 46," said Sumire, "He attacks directly." "I... I lost..." Said the young girl and ran off the stage with her deck, crying. "Sorry Lazuli…" said Sumire as she got off the stage. "Nice going 'Mire-chan." Akuhei said. "Hey. I got us into the finals didn't i?" said Sumire, "I hate myself too but I needed to end it fast before she got out a fusion monster." "Valid." "Hayate still in shock?" asked Sumire. "He went to go get food." "He's back," said Sumire with a sigh "Yeah... It was nice having some silence with him around. Though it was weird." "I'd imagine," said Sumire. 'You guys aren't gonna win,' said Mad Hatter. 'Not win,' said the rest of Sumire's monsters, causing the girl's brow to furrow deeply. "You okay 'Mire?" "Its nothing, just something my deck said," said Sumire, "Its not big deal." "Oh okay. Well, I shoul-" Was all Akuhei mustered before he felt dizzy and almost fell over. "Akuhei?" asked Sumire worriedly, "Sit. We have a while. There's an intermission before finals." "Y-yeah... I think I'm fine..." Akuhei said and sat. Hayate came back with food in his hands and a hot dog in his mouth. "You THINK you're fine? You duel last. If you don't feel good, we won't let you duel." "Mmmfff" Was all Hayate tried to say. He set the food down and swallowed the bite of hot dog in his mouth. "What's wrong with him?" "He almost fell over," said Sumire, "We have to win this Hayate. If he's sick I'm not gonna let him fight. Akuma-obaa-san would KILL me if he fainted." "You good?" Hayate asked. Akuhei nodded. "Well, don't worry Sumire and I will win this time. You can count on us." "Yeah... Thanks guys." "We have half an hour. Lets eat lunch then strategize," said Sumire as she plucked a hot dog off Hayate's food pile. 


End file.
